


The One Where Ed’s a Brat

by daggersandribbons



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Less than 1000 words, M/M, One Shot, Sexting, bratty Ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggersandribbons/pseuds/daggersandribbons
Summary: Ed decides to spice up Oswald’s oh so boring meeting.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	The One Where Ed’s a Brat

All the voices overlapping turned to one monotone hum as Oswald focused on anything but the meeting he was in. Ed was supposed to have been there by now but his seat sat empty. 

Swiftly and discreetly, he pulled his phone out to text Ed. 

_*Where are you?_

A few seconds later the phone buzzed. 

_**B there in 5_

The door of the office room flung open and Nygma entered. He strutted over to his seat. Oswald shot him a glare as he watched him sit and pull out his cell phone. 

_**I’m bored, let’s play a game._

Oswald rolled his eyes. Ed had been there for two seconds and he’s already bored. God sometimes that man had the attention span of a toddler. 

_*A game?_

_**try to stay calm._

Stay calm? What would cause Oswald to lose his composure? 

A picture of Ed appeared on his screen, completely naked. Standing in front of the full body mirror in Oswald’s private bathroom, his cock erect and resting in his hand as if to display it. 

He looked over at Ed in bewilderment, and some of the others in the room seemed to notice. 

“Is there a problem Mr. Cobblepot?” 

Oswald cleared his throat. “No, continue talking.” 

_**Took that this morning_

_*are you trying to kill me?_

The taller male smirked. 

_**quite the opposite, a dead man can’t do the things you do to me_

Damn him, he always had a way to make Oswald blush. 

_*do you have anything in particular you’d like me to do?_

_**wreck me._

The older male refused to be flustered in public, that would mean showing some form of weakness. He decided to ignore Ed’s advances and attempted to pay attention to the conversation the others were having. 

_**Os_

_**Ossie_

_**Look at me_

Unable to ignore Ed’s persistence, Oswald’s eyes flickered down to his phone then back up. 

“You’re ridiculous.” The raven haired one mouthed. 

_**I’ll quit being “ridiculous” if you meet me in the bathroom stalls_

“Alright gentleman since we can’t seem to reach an agreement, let’s take a break and meet back up in say, half an hour?” A man towards the head of the table declared. 

_*fine._

The bathroom in the conference hall was a single person bathroom, which worked in the favor of their plans. 

Oswald locked the door behind him while Ed watched. He turned to face the other man. 

“You are so incredibly disobedient.” He scowled. 

“Am I? Or am I efficient in getting the end result I wanted?” Ed retorted. 

Oswald rolled his eyes. “Lean over the sink, ass out.” 

He gripped Ed’s hips from behind, his front flush against the the younger males rear. With one swift motion he pulled down Ed’s pants and boxers. 

Ed’s ass was perfect, equal to how perfect the rest of him was. Oswald marveled at the sight before smacking the bare skin. 

“Pick a number one through twenty.”

“Ten.” 

Each number corresponded with another smack, the pale flesh of his ass now tinged pink. On the final spank, Ed’s hips bucked and a whine escaped his mouth. Oswald grinned. 

“Are you willing to be more obedient now?” He purred. Ed nodded quickly. 

“Lucky for us, you’re constantly insatiable so I stay prepared.” Oswald removed a small bottle of lube from his inner coat pocket. 

Quickly but efficiently, he slicked his fingers and began to work Ed open. 

“Enough already, just fuck me.” Ed breathed, his voice raspy. 

“Language.” Oswald murmured. “But I’ll forgive it, because you look so nice right now.” He pulled down his pants to line his erection up with his partners eager hole. 

Murmuring sweet nothings as he inserted himself, Oswald tilted Ed’s head upwards so he could see himself in the mirror. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he hummed as he buried himself to the hilt in his partner. 

As the pace grew faster and faster, Ed gripped the sides of the sink. He could hardly taking, every fiber of his being focused on not moaning. It was one thing to fluster Oswald, but he wasn’t about to embarrass him (or himself). 

“I-I’m-“

“Shh, shh. You feel so good.” 

When Oswald hit that sweet spot of Ed’s, he started seeing stars. A series of small mewls was all the glasses wearing man could communicate as he hurried towards his climax. 

“Come on Eddie, cum for me.” He whispered as his fingers wrapped around Ed’s aching cock, jerking him until he came with a soft cry. Oswald wasn’t far behind, as he came inside him moments later. 

After a few seconds of catching up on breathing, Oswald removed himself from Ed and Ed turned to face him. 

“Was that what you wanted, _brat?_ ” Oswald questioned. 

Ed pressed a kiss to his partners lips. 

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I haven’t found my muse for next big Nygmob-project but for now there’s this! 
> 
> If you like me and my stuff, or like my stuff and would like to get to know me, you can follow my socials which you can find under my linktree! (https://linktr.ee/hanniebananie )


End file.
